Yuurei no Youkai Gakuen
by Phantom-Thunder
Summary: A Phantom is haunting the halls of Yōkai Academy, these be the tales of adventure henceforth. Bloodshed and suggestive content. Danny x harem
1. Love at first bite

On a bus traveling on a country road alongside the sea, sat Tsukune Aono contemplating failing the high school entrance exam and being forced attend this school in the middle of nowhere due to his own mediocrity. Sitting in aisle across from him was a foreigner although you wouldn't know it from behind.

His name is Daniel Fenton, an American boy enrolling as an exchange student. [AN: basically transferring from another country] He had previously been attending Casper High while secretly protecting Amity Park from ghosts. That had all suddenly changed when Team Phantom was forced to disband, his older sister was first Jazz went off to the Ivy League at seventeen. Sam's parents decided to send her to a prestigious private school abroad. Tucker would be going to a tech school for nerds in New York next year. And Vlad had somehow convinced Danny's parents to sign him up for some academy in Japan, Vlad had said it was a special school for people like Danny, he had already taken the liberty of filling out the paperwork and they only needed the Fenton's signatures. His protest fell on deaf ears, Vlad then pulled him aside and explained that it was a school for supernatural creatures, and that Danny couldn't tell anybody, but wouldn't explain why or what he was getting out of it. As if brushing him off by saying he had some investments in the area, not even a hint of his scheming plans.

Danny and Tsukune made small but for some reason after they exited a long tunnel the kid got so scared he wouldn't even get off the bus, couldn't have been the probable haunting, the creepy woods that looked like it had a creature or two or that a lot of students ended up mysteriously "disappearing" never to be heard from again. That might have freaked out a normal human but who knew a monster could be such _wuss_?

Dan, that was what he decided to call himself now. From his conversation with Tsukune he found out that the Japanese pronunciation of Danny sounded too much like Dani. "Dan" was more suitable to Japanese phonetics so he decided to go with that. He disembarked the school bus alone.

The still eerie atmosphere of the area surrounding the school gave off a creepy vibe that somehow reminded him of Sam, _'Maybe she would like this view, no ... definitely,'_ he thought.

Thinking back to earlier he and Sam had said goodbye to their parents and Tucker at the airport before boarding the flight to Tokyo. He hadn't gotten to see her in the school 'uniform' that she was supposed to wear, but judging from the black paint in her bag the pale yellow dress wouldn't be the same for much longer. Sam's family is rich so of course she rode first class and Danny's benefactor was a billionaire so he had managed to get the seat next to hers.

"Kyaa ohno," Dan's distracted thoughts were interrupted suddenly, "Watch out!"

Dan turns around just in time to get bicycle tire in the gut and a face full of handlebars, flipping the bike end over end. The rider was thrown off, ending up in a tangle with Dan while the bike tumbled off just to the side.

"Ow, er," dazed from the impact, Dan tried sitting up, "what hit me?"

 _'Anybody get the number of that truck or ... rhino? Wait, no, a bike crashed into me.'_

The gasp and slight moan next to him brought his attention the person responsible for the collision. It was a very pretty girl and without realizing Dan had pressed his hand into the inside of her bare thigh.

"...Oww.. I'm sorry," she apologized while also trying to sit up, "I got dizzy from my anemia,"

"A-are you okay, does it hurt anywhere?"

She looked up the cuteness level of the girl throwing Danny back, the awkward moment ended when Dan felt warm liquid dripping from his nostrils. _'A nosebleed? Oh right I ate handlebars when she crashed into me.'_

"Ah, no blood," the girl pulled a hanky and reached out as if offering to wipe it off for him, "oh..." she paused when she got close, blushing, her eyes getting droopy, "the scent of ... blood" she leaned closer, "I...I can't. .." she collapsed on him her head leaning on his chest, "I lose control when I smell that scent,"

 _'Wait does she faint at the_ smell _of blood or something? What's going on here?!'_

"I...I'm sorry but, its just cause..." she looked him in the eye, she wrapped one arm around his neck, keeping the other pressed against his chest, their faces just inches apart.

"Wait, what are you d-?"

"I'm a vampire!"

Before Dan could register this, her soft lips brushed against his neck and sharp needles pierced his skin. **Slurrrp...**

' _ **Vampire?!'**_


	2. Toxic

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else, including Danny Phantom and Rosario to Vampire.

 _ **'Vampire?!'**_

To say Dan was stunned would be an understatement, unable to bring himself to move as she drained him little by little, he could hear his own heart beating, pumping his blood into her mouth.

Ba- bump. Buh-bump. Ba-bump.

Suck ... suck ... suck...

The moment the vampire girl came out of her stupor she pushed away embarrassed, averting her eyes and clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"You bit me...!"  
"I'm sorry, my name is Moka Akashiya," She introduced herself looking a bit sheepish and nervous, "although I look like this, I am a vampire. Did I hurt you?"  
"No," he could feel that swelling had already stopped the bleeding so he removed his hand, and he was a fast healer so it would be fine soon, "I'll be okay. Feeling better, you said you're anemic, right?"  
"Yes thank you so much for the treat, your blood is soooo yummy."  
"Riiiiight."  
We ended up walking together, Moka seemed nervous or maybe she's just shy.  
Cutely biting her lip she asked "Er ... Um ... so do you hate our kind ... vampires."  
"Huh?" How do respond to something like that!? "No, well I've never met one before. If you're a vampire that's fine, I guess."  
"That's great! Then if you're okay with me, let's be friends" Her demeanor had become suddenly cheerful,

 _'So she was afraid I'd hate her...?'_ He thought  
"I was feeling kinda lonely since I don't know anyone here yet."  
"Then you're new here too?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh ... I'm Daniel Fenton nice to meet you," he scratched the back of his head, "but my friends call me Danny, or Dan if you want."  
"It's nice to meet you too, Danny. When the entrance ceremony is over let's hangout some more, 'kay?"  
"Sure." Danny smiled watching Moka go to chain up her bike, "A vamp, huh?"  
A large sign indicating an assembly hall as 'YŌKAI ACADEMY ENTRANCE CEREMONY' except it was in Japanese so Danny just followed the crowd of freshmen inside. There was a large number of students, over two hundred gathered, but he couldn't spot Moka among them.  
"Eh... Ladies and gentlemen, new first year students," began the speaker, "Welcome to Yōkai Academy! Know that this place is a school for monsters protected by a special barrier. Here you will learn how to coexist with the humans. Ladies and gentlemen from today on, please obey the rules... Let's have an enjoyable school life here."  
After that was a few more individual instructions: assigning lockers, classrooms, and loafers, shoes weren't allowed inside, seems to be a Japanese thing or something.  
Danny ended up in classroom 1 の 3, the teacher was a bespectacled woman with blonde hair with black tips, she introduced herself as Shizuka Nekonome-sensei. Something he quickly picked up on was that she had cat ears and a tail (the tips of which were also black), they moved around according to her mood, as she talked she let out an occasional 'Nyah!' or 'nyan'.  
"Our current problem," She had already chalked a basic diagram for her introductory lecture, pointing to it with a telescoping stick, "The Earth has already come under the control of humans! In order to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans."  
'Well, at least they're trying to play nice,' thought Danny, 'I wonder which class Moka is in?'  
Miss Nekonome continued, "At this academy you will be studying 'How To Coexist With Humans'! So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence."  
 _'Well,'_ Danny continuing his internal monologue, _'At least that shouldn't be a problem for me, in this form I am human.'_  
"You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form', understand!?"

 _'So I can hide my identity as a human by hiding behind my ghost powers, then again come to think of it I'll still have to be careful, Vlad said not to let being a ghost get out.'_  
"Hey teach!" A brutish looking guy with slicked back hair and too many piercings spoke up, his seat was near Danny's, "wouldn't it be better for us to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of the beautiful girls better to do other things to them?"  
What a creep.

"Oh! Incidentally, here at Yōkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here. Since this school is within a secret sacred world. To those who come to know of our existence, we will bring them to death or something…"  
'And here I thought she looked sweet and friendly.'

Class was abruptly interrupted by a tardy student,  
"Scuse me!" She addressed the teacher, "After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school … sorry I'm late." She bowed politely.  
Miss Nekonome smiled and pointed to an empty desk, "Oh that's fine, just take a seat," then added quietly to herself, "Well, she's a cute one."  
The girl was drawing the full attention of the other student.  
"Okay!"  
The commotion among the male students began escalating.  
"Who is she?"  
"S-such flowing hair! ... and big eyes!"  
"Whoa beautiful! Even if it is just her transformation, there isn't anyone else who could transform into such a pretty girl..."  
"Hot! She's too hot!"  
"I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!"  
She passed by Dan's seat, "Moka," he called out,  
"Huh," she looked for the one who said her name, her eyes falling on Dan, "Danny?"  
"Hey," he smiled and lifted a hand to greet her,  
"It's Dannyyyy!" Moka squealed, throwing herself into a hug, "we're in the same class!"  
"Uwaah," Dan blushed, his heart racing.  
Meanwhile the mood of the room was drastically changing.  
"AAAAAH!"  
"What's with this guy? What relationship does he have with her!?"  
"Our beautiful girl, our beautiful girl."  
Saizou Komiya licked his lips while gazing lecherously at the pink haired beauty.

Later, Moka and Dan were walking the halls of their new school, she was pulling him around by the arm. Nearly every student turned their head as they passed by. Spending the first day of school with Moka... Dan hadn't felt this way since this way in a long time. There would be only a couple drawbacks. Moka was oblivious to the attention (adoration) she was getting from the all boys and some of the girls.  
"…Wow… hey did you see that girl?"  
"Hey look, that girl, no no that girl!"  
"Whoa beautiful. I've never seen such a hottie."  
"I-I wanna date her!"  
Danny could feel the glares of the monsters around them, their bloodlust making the hairs on the back his neck stand up.  
"Hey who the hell is that guy next to her?!"  
"Perhaps he will leave on his own."  
"If not that bastard is dead."  
"Let's just kill him now."  
Oh, and the other thing, that creep from class blocked their path.  
"Hmm, such a pretty one," he looked Moka over and winked at her, "You are called Moka Akashiya are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya. Salutations!" his comeon sounding rehearsed.  
The onlooking crowd became suddenly hushed, no doubt waiting to see what would happen next. Saizou grabbing Dan's tie and lifting him off the ground is what happened.  
 _'This feels oddly familiar.'_  
"By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself hanging out with a scrawny twerp like this?"  
"!?" Moka when Saizou chucked Danny onto the floor.  
"Oof." was his reaction.

"Its Saizou! That guy is Saizou Komiya!"  
"He seems like he's one of those ill mannered suspicious rogue monsters.

 _'No kidding. Sherlock Holmes must go to this school. And what's with the play by play? '_ Danny thought.

"He sounds like quite a ladies man, from all the human girls he's molested. They say he caused too many problems out there in human society and was forced into this academy against his will."  
Moka tried to reach her friend but the 'flirtatious' bully stepped in front of her, "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy?" Saizou bragged about himself as if he were somehow good looking, "Why don't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun?" He bent over, getting in Moka's face, the rancid stench of his rotten breath that he likely found appealing, washed over her, "Well? Why don't we go out for a bit."  
"Wa?" Moka quickly moved to where Danny had stood up, grabbed his hand and ran, "Sorry! I'm having fun with Danny now!" They ran past the stairs that were behind Saizou and turned a corner.  
But Komiya was not the kind of guy to take 'no' for an answer, he just thought it was playing hard to get, "Humph, just me. I, never allow a nice woman like you to escape."  
Danny and Moka ran until there weren't any other students around, they leaned on opposite walls to catch their breath.  
Moka spoke first, "That was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared, are you okay Danny?"  
"Uh… yeah, I'm good," he decided to more forthright, "So Moka … why are you so friendly to someone like me anyways? Even though I'm a totally average and unpopular loser nerd…"  
"Don't say that!" she looked hurt that he would insult himself, "to me you're not a loser or anything Danny!" She clasped her hands around his left one.  
"Huh?!"  
"Be…Besides …" she was blushing, and cupped her own cheek, embarrassed, "We're on bloodsucking terms." She squealed excitedly at the thought of sucking his blood. Dan's butt hit the floor with a 'thump'. "Be proud of yourself! You have grade A blood, Danny. It's way better than any of the blood I've drank before from the blood transfusion packs. It's full-bodied and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect. There's also a tingly feel and an exotic aftertaste that's really unique."  
"You make me sound like food," Danny joked, getting up. The unique quality of his blood was from the ectoplasm in his blood cells. Staying dormant, storing energy, then releasing it when he used his powers. When he went ghost his cells inverted, they literally turn themselves inside out, which made his blood red as a human and green as a ghost. Who knows how it would affect a monster.  
"Well … actually you know … th-that was my first time..." Moka fidgeted  
"Huh?!"  
"You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from."  
"Oh." Good to know she doesn't go around biting just anybody.  
"My first time," she looked at him with those big green eyes, "that feeling … I'll never forget it." There was an awkward silence as her gaze cast downward.  
"Moka..." Danny was speechless or didn't know what to say.  
She touched a hand to her flushed cheek and playfully shoved him with the other, "Oh, I'm so embarrassed," sending him flying back, cracking the wall and leaving a Dan-shaped impression, "Let's have some fun, let's check out the academy!" Moka headed for a set of doors, pumping her fist into the air.  
"Y-yeah, wait up." Dan pulled himself out of the wall and made a note to self to never tick off the supernaturally strong Moka.  
The two of went here and there looking around and just hanging out. They saw a naked gargoyle (it was a statue) in a 'Thinker' pose, bought juice from a vending machine that looked possessed to Danny, she got tomato juice he got coffee bean, coffee is a ghost hunter's staple. They got their things and a map and headed outside, Danny was so happy that he nearly forgot his jet lag, but even ghosts need rest.  
 _'It feels just like I'm on a date with Moka, wow am I getting ghost butterflies?'_  
"Look Danny," they had come to the edge a cemetery filled with the gravestones of students, "This is the school dorm we'll be living in!"  
"Dorm?" Moka was walking through the graveyard towards the modern six-story condo beyond it, "Is it me or is this place kinda creepy?" Danny asked when he caught up to her, she had her own opinion.  
"So cool," Moka commented admiringly, "such a building full of dignity and character …"  
"No way! Where are looking?"  
"Oh. You don't like it Danny? Even though you're a monster?"  
Dan laughed "I fail to see how being a monster has anything to do with architecture."  
"Speaking of which, what kind of monster are you anyways Danny?"  
"Sorry that's a secret."  
"Oh, right … letting your true form out is against the school rules isn't it? Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that question."  
"It's alright, and while we are on the subject, I'm having a hard time thinking of you as a vampire, you're not quite what i imagined." Sam was more like a vampire than Moka, she even had false teeth with fangs.  
"...Yes, of course," she stopped walking, "right now I look pretty human but … look." Moka parted the collar of her shirt a little, Dan had to stop himself from staring at her chest, around her neck was a black choker collar with pearl beads connected to it and a silver cross with a red jewel set in the middle hanging from two silver chain links. "Y'see if this rosary on my chest is removed I become the real thing, an evil and scaaaary vampire." Moka smiled nervously and placed her hands behind her back as she continued her explanation, "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict. I put on this rosary so I'd keep my vampiric powers sealed."  
 _'Is she serious!? Even though Moka is so cute, I mean kind and gentle she's had to suffer such hardship like that.'_ Danny felt really sorry for her.  
"Oh, but even if our power is sealed, we do still end up craving blood," she pressed a hand to Dan's chest and grabbed his jacket with the other.  
"Huh … um Moka …"  
"My weakness, mmmm..." before Dan could finish Moka interrupted and nipped his neck, drawing blood.  
"Ahh!" After getting his getting his blood sucked twice in one day Dan started feeling woozy, the jet lag catching up to him, so he politely excused himself and went to his dorm room to sleep.

The next morning Dan followed the crowd to school, but the typically overgrown bully was waiting for him. What was his name again?  
"Hey! Wait up lover boy," Oh, right Saizou. Dan remembered because of his size, which he was currently using to his advantage. Saizou grabbed Dan by the neck and swung him into the nearby wall, keeping him pressed up against it, "Looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday and you're gonna pay for it today." By lightly tossing Dan up, he switched his grip to Dan's tie then slammed back into the wall, "Your true form, what is your true form!?"  
Danny scoffed at him "Weren't you listening yesterday or did not telling others your true form just echo between your ears?" Danny smirked when the bully started looking pissed, "But, theoretically if I were to say that I'm a vampire..."  
That shocked Saizou enough to let him go, but then he went back to being really pissed off, he swung at Danny with his left fist. Dan reflexively dodged, a large part of the wall behind him was smashed to pieces. Danny noticed the power of the punch came from the rotational momentum, at least he would have if he knew what that was. The destruction got the attention of some of the students on the path, they stopped to watch as if kids getting beat up was a spectator sport.  
Saizou's right hand grew and hardened, holding it over Dan's head, threatening to crush it.  
"Vampire you say?!" Saizou's reaction was making Dan wary, "Vampires are immortal atrocious western monsters! It's even said they're the best of all monsters at using their supernatural powers. Are you such a vampire!? Don't lie to me..." His voice had slowly turned guttural.  
"Maybe, I am an American after all." Dan smiled confidently, Saizou walked away, shaking his hand to turn it back to 'normal'.  
"Anyway, don't go near Moka again!" Saizou called back at Dan, "if you even talk to her again, I'll kill you!"  
Dan slid back against a big slab of rock that came from the wall, "Whatever creep, I just hope I don't get blamed for this." Then Dan got an idea, writing 'Hole in the Wall by Komiya Saizou' like it were a signed work of art. Dan ended up wandering around swatting away the annoying hitodama, wisps that no one else seemed to notice. Until Moka ran up and hugged him from behind, saying in a chipper voice, "Mornin'! If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy…" she noticed his depressed face "something wrong?"  
"I was just thinking."  
"'Bout what?"  
"Do I really belong here?" he asked looking to sky in contemplation and ... longing, " Maybe I should go back home to the States."  
"What," moka gasped, "Why would you want to leave?"  
"Because, I think I would be better off at a human school." Danny sighed, "I might've gotten picked on and I won't have any friends but I think I would fit in better there."

 _'And also to fulfill my obligation to protect my hometown from ghosts.'_  
"A human one...?" Moka whispered, she grabbed Danny by the shoulder, "No way!"  
"Moka what's wrong?"  
"You can't go off to some human school," she nearly screamed, "I hate those humans!"  
"Huh?"  
"You know … I …" Moka pulled her hand away, "I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was isolated … none of those humans believed in monsters so I started thinking I was weird. That I was different, that it'd be better if I wasn't there. That it'd be better if I disappeared. It was so tough... But… you said I was alright even though you found out that I'm a vampire and so... This has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone! You can't go Danny... ! Let's study hard at this academy together."  
"If..." Dan didn't even know what to feel other than dejection, ''if I was one of those humans that you hate, would you still want to be friends?''

"Don't be ridiculous no human could be here."

"Moka, I **am** human."  
"What? How could … why?" Moka was mortified.  
"Doesn't matter," Danny turned to leave, "you should get to class."  
"Danny, wait..."  
"Please tell the teacher I'm not feeling well, I just want to be alone for a while."

Moka was confused and not succeeding at holding back her tears, so she kicked a rock around, taking out her feelings on a lump of earth.  
"No way ... No. It's not fair, *sniff* even though it was the first time in my life I thought I had a friend...  
"Hey, why is you are alone?" a voice came from behind, someone taking her wrist in a vice grip and grabbing her around the waist.  
"Saizou!" Moka gasped seeing the delinquent over her shoulder.  
"Someone like you shouldn't be lonely when you can be with a man like me..."

Saizou licking his lips while looking her over. He ran the hand around her waist down her backside until he reached her thigh.  
"Stop!" Moka pulling away, she tried to run but he still held her by the wrist and was thrown into a gravestone, "Kyaa!"  
"Mwaha... I am serious," Saizou tossed his blazer away, "you're way hotter than any of those puny humans I have molested! I want you in all seriousness Moka Akashiya!"  
"Sai... Saizou?" Moka tried to back away as her attacker's body began to change but she backed herself into a tree.  
"...Arrgh ohh I can't stop myself when I feel like this, my body starts to ache. When I come to this point, there is no stopping me ...I just can't stay in human form anymore."  
"N-no someone, help..." Moka screamed as Saizou's entire body doubled in size, "DAANNYYY!"  
"Ha ha ha hah," Saizou laughed while his shirt ripped to shreds, "I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules."  
Saizou had Moka pinned down with one enormous hand. She couldn't even take a breath to scream, all she could do was whimper pathetically. His true form was hideous, his skin had become rough, hardening in some places into an exoskeleton where bone jutted out as plates and spikes giving him natural armor.

Danny just walked and walked after he left Moka, going along the cliffs. His past girlfriends, Valerie had liked Fenton, Paulina had liked Phantom even if she had been overshadowed the whole time they were together, was it too much asked for someone to accept both? Sam ... and Tucker had, they were always his best friends. He had hoped Moka would be the same, was it too early to drop a bomb like that? He ended back near the school, having decided that he would stay, that was when he had heard her scream.  
"Moka." Like that Dan was off, running through the woods, it took him a minute to find her, a light fog was limiting visibility.

Moka was lying against a narly tree, an oversized akaname hybrid looming over her from a couple meters away.  
"Ku ku ku, you taste good," Saizou's face twisted into a sickening grin as his tongue, which grown until it was longer than one of her arms, snaked its way across Moka's cheek, the rest of her was already covered in his disgusting slimy saliva.  
 _'Nobody's coming,'_ Moka thought terrified, _'I hurt the only friend I ever had, Danny I'm so sorry.'_  
"Moka!"

"Danny!"

Danny emerged from the foggy woods ran up to Moka, yet failed to notice Saizou. There were a lot of creepy looking trees on the way here so we can't really blame him. He only had time to dodge because the rogue roared as he smashed his fist into ground where Danny had stood a moment ago. Saizou opened his gigantic fist and swatted Danny away, whom had no time and nowhere to dodge.

Danny was out of it, the wind completely knocked out of him, his head smashed into a headstone, and a few broken ribs.

"Did you think I wouldn't attack a so called vampire?" Jeered the filthlicking monstrel.

"I hoped not." Danny coughed

Moka rushed over to Dan, "I'm so sorry, this is because of me."  
He tried getting up, but he stumbled and bumped into Moka, recovering immediately he stalked towards Saizou, starting to circle the bully. Dan's fists started glowing from within, swinging his right fist he knocked a tombstone shaped like a cross at Saizou. Who caught and pulverized it with one hand before it could collide with his face, Dan had imbued it with some energy so Saizou's grip strength had to be considerable.

Then it happened, an explosion of light and intense pressure, as if the air had become heavy and charged with massive amounts of energy. The likes of which Danny had rarely felt from ghosts which had given him pause, now he felt paralyzed. A single action had caused this, Danny looked down at the silver cross in his left hand.

Her rosary had been removed.

Moka's physical appearance and presence suddenly changed, her hair turned silver, her pupils became slitted, the irises turning bright red and a pair of fangs jutted over her bottom lip. Fierce, beautiful, and powerful like a majestic beast you know could kill you in a second. The collar of her shirt stood up right and rigid.

She taunted the rogue monster and he charged forward, in a second his open hand slammed into her body, but the vampire didn't so much as blink. A single kick sent him crashing through trees and rocks.

 _"Knoweth thy place!"_

She stalked towards Dan his instincts told him to flee, he got up taking a step back then stopped and just stood there holding a silver cross.

"What's wrong? Are you frightened? Of this me... Don't get so worried, this me who has not awoken from slumber for a long time is still tired. I have no intention of harming you, as your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self."

 _'... Dual personalities! Up close this Moka is still just as scary, but she looks even more beautiful smiling at me. Even though she looks thirsty for blood.'_

"Until we again, you had better babysit the sentimental other Moka." She fix the rosary back on its chain, instantly returning to outer Moka. She collapsed into his arms

He carried her in one arm like a baby and dragged the unconscious Saizou, took them both to the infirmary.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He dumped Saizou outside, set Moka down on a bed, then went to find a nurse.

The next morning she was already feeling better, Danny was talking into a small ball of light using it to send a message to the real world via ghost, being a former messenger boy makes it all too happy to help. That was when she jumped on his back, interrupting his farewell, "Morning, whatcha doin' Danny?"

"Ah, nothing. here do want a ride to school?" He asked bending down a little and offering his arms for her legs.

"Ooh, can I?" She jumped up a little to get in position for a piggyback ride, "oh my, whenever I'm with you my heart beats so hard, and I wanna suck your blood."

Closing her eyes, Moka bit into his neck allowing his pulse to pump warm fluid into her mouth, that tingled as it flowed down her throat, the taste on her tongue was one of the most amazing things she glad ever experienced. After a pint had been drained a flick on her forehead interrupted her meal.

"Hey, haven't you had enough yet?"

"Sorry, was that too much?"

"I should be okay, you passed out yesterday, I thought you might need a pick me up, but we're here."

"Oh," she hopped off his back, "Danny thank you."

"As long you're alright. But that was a one time freebie."

"Danny..."

"Since you are feeling so chipper we should hurry to class, or we'll be late again."

He couldn't tell her everything, like **what** he really was, or why he was here, even he didn't know that one.

He had told her he was actually half human he didn't say anything about ghosts, not yet.

It wasn't too long after this that things started getting _really_ complicated for our ghostly hero, when he met _her_.

Another day another walk to school, the male students had already heard about Moka and would gather round to the "#1 bishojo of Yōkai" to admire her dazzling 'light'. Dan greeted her instantly stirring jealous protest from the admirers when she hugged him and took his arm in hers. However one onlooker wasn't jealous of the foreigner...


	3. Bad Romance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that belongs to anyone or anything else this includes Danny Phantom, Rosario to Vampire, and Ouran High Host Club.

While some had heard about the foreign exchange student beating up a bully to a pulp, most didn't notice him or if they did they didn't pay him any mind that is when he wasn't with Moka. It was then that rumors about the mysterious gaijing would surge.

Moka had skipped breakfast because she had overslept, so she sucked Danny's blood instead, this ... has become a problem. Danny is understandably hesitant to allow someone to regularly take his blood. And whenever he and Moka get close she can't seem to control herself and sucks his blood without restraint.

"Danny I think it must be lonely for you being half human in a school full of monsters. But … I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me OK?"

"Moka, why are you doing this for me...?"

"Why? Because ... I ... I ... Oh no, whenever I'm with you I just wanna suck your blood." Chomp. Sluuuurp.

"Ow, hey what the hell?!" Danny yells jumping away

"Sorry, it's just because your aroma is so good I suddenly... Thanks for the treat❤. Your blood really is the yummiest, Danny! I think I might be getting addicted to you."

"Moka, I'm not your food!"

Danny ran off ahead disappearing behind a tree.

"Danny?"

Danny was walking along a small pond near the incinerator when he saw a girl on her hands and knees breathing heavily with a pained groans and pleading expression on her face, crying out.

"Oh ... ohhh ... s...some...one... Help me, please... please lend me hand... I just suddenly started feeling ill." She let out another groan while holding her middle. Danny of course didn't hesitate to help an ailing girl in need, just as he would always save a person in danger, even if he didn't have his powers. He knelt down next to her offering a hand, using his other hand to check her temperature and pulse.

"Can you stand up or do you need me to carry you? Let's go to the infirmary"

In the next few moments: She's leaning against him, he's got an arm around her with his other hand touching her cheek and neck. _Awkward..._

"Sorry, do you mind?"

"Not at all, here put your arms around my neck like this. Yeah, let me get your legs up, good. Now, hold on."

She barely noticed his strength or how they seemed to glide across the ground, just how easy this was, but just to be safe...

"Thank you very much. I've always had a weak body, my...my... chest my chest just starts hurting all of a sudden... Hold me tight like this." She pressed herself against him as much as she could while he was carrying her, rubbing her chest against his.

"Wha?" Danny was going to ask if she has a heart condition, but that thought was quickly forgotten.

"My chest feels like it's going to burst."

Danny nearly tripped and dropped her when she started squishing him, he caught her and set her down on her own feet, but she didn't stop rubbing and squishing.

 _'Whoa, her chest really does seem like it's about to burst! They're biiiig and_ ** _soft!_** _...wait what am I thinking, pull it together Fenton!'_ Danny thought to himself.

"Hey, look into my eyes Danny-kun... I'm Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me, okay?" Looking into each other's eyes she used this moment to use her Charm magic, instantly putting him under her spell.

 _'Her eyes ... beautiful and ... entrancing... wait, I know this feeling it's the same as when Ember- oh, crud she's got me! ...'_

Danny lost control, the puppy eyed look taking over, shifting his hold he pressed tightly Kurumu against him, and spinning around.

"Whaha whaa?!" Kurumu squealed, "Kyaaaa. What are you doing!?❤ _"_

 _'ARGH! What am I doing?! Stop. Agh, I can't control my body!'_

Danny put Kurumu down, the new couple continued walking with their arms around each other to the school, despite this relationship being non-consensual, that's not how it appeared to the girl watching them.

"What...? Danny?" Moka gasped unable to believe her eyes.

 **"Heheh... Aren't you the popular one... But be careful of women, boy."**

"Eh? Who are you!?" Moka almost yelled, surprised someone caught her spying.

 **"Hehehe, just your average passerby."**

Later, Moka was by herself in a school hallway thinking about what she saw. _'No... Who was that girl? What is she to Danny?'_

"They really ... looked like lovers, didn't they? Totally all over each other like that... What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock...? I wonder..." (I'm not your food, Moka!) Recalling what Danny said to her. "I'm so bad, why is that when I'm with Danny I just want to drink his blood? I don't know myself..."

 _"Hey... stop. This is not the time to be feeling down... You are being targeted..."_

"Huh?"

 _'.…'_

"Wh-what!? Who is it? Where's that voice..."

"You are a **vampire** right?" asked Kurumu whilst sitting on a stair railing above.

"!?" Moka gasped.

"At least that's what the rumours say Miss Moka Akashiya."

"You...! You were the one with Danny earlier!" Kurumu hopped off the rail, "When did you?"

When Kurumu landed smirking, the crowd that was not so discretely gawking at Moka, and the ones who were just minding their own businesses, drew their attention to the entry of this cute busty girl.

" **Wow! What a beauty**!"

"Did you see that!? Did you just see that!?

"She's tiny but her boobs are **huge**!"

"Who is she? This girl is incredibly cute too. **Who knew there was a girl besides Moka-san as hot as this!?"**

Kurumu stalked around Moka, "I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono... I... have come to defeat you."

"Wa...wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form?"

"I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"Pla-plan?"

"Huhuhu," Kurumu strikes a pose, "Yes my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slaves. The Yōkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

Moka was stunned speechless, "Uh..."

"My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at this academy a slave to my beauty right from the start!" Kurumu smiled imagining her success, which turned to a frown facing reality, "However!" She got in Moka's face, "Moka Akashiya, the guys here at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in battling of feminine charm!"

The spectators commented play-by-play anxiously awaiting a full blown catfight to break out, "They're arguing... It looks like a heated argument..."

Kurumu continued, "That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you, I'll show you I'm better than you ... by stealing Dan Fenton-kun from you."

"Wait, stop, Danny doesn't have anything to do with this..."

"I knew it from the moment we were close earlier... He has a really good scent. Just like a human! Is his blood delicious? You're using Dan-kun as 'food' aren't you?" Kurumu giggled, "You're face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see."

"No..." Moka protesting, "I'm not using him, I'm..."

"Moka!" They were interrupted by Danny calling out, "Ah, there you are. Sorry for running off like that earlier ."

"Danny"

"Um...and there's something I want to apologize for, Moka..."

Right about then Kurumu threw herself onto Danny, poor guy.

"Ohhhhh. It's Dan-kuuuun!" said Kurumu, this seriously irritated Moka, "thank you so much for earlier."

"Wh-wh-why are you here Kurumu?" There had been something on his mind, what was it... "Waaiiit, I came to apologize to Moka!"

Now Moka is getting really ticked off, unfortunately Danny is still under a love spell.

"What's with you... you're worried about someone... and yet… you make such a happy face..." Then Moka switched to persuasion, "You're being tricked Danny, hurry up and get that girl off you! That Kurumu isn't really your friend."

"Huh?" Danny asked stupidly, _'Don't you think I know that?! Get her off me before she uses her magic again! Dang it, I don't think I can break this love spell by myself! Do something, break my heart, anything!'_

"...How awful... How can you say such things? Aah... I'm getting dizzy again... we've got to go to the infirmary."

"Kurumu!"

When Danny's and Kurumu's eyes met Charm was recasted and Danny's will suppressed once again, making him her dedicated servant.

"P-please, believe me," Moka pleaded, "that girl is dangerous, you're going to be eaten by her..."

"Oh, really!" said the freshly hypnotized half blood, "Aren't you the one sucking my blood, Moka?"

This caused Moka to breakdown into tears and run away crying,"Uuuuuaaah!"

Which made Danny snap out of it for a second, "Moka..."

In the school infirmary Kurumu was revelling in her victory on one of the beds while Danny sulked in a chair next it.

 _'I did it,'_ Kurumu cheered internally, _'I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry. Yahoooo! Did you see that pitiful look on her face? I can't take it.'_

Kurumu could barely hold in tears of joy and a pointed tail wagged behind her, while Danny sat moping.

 _'...? I... I wonder why I said said something like that to Moka...? Oh right, this stupid spell. Still... I was a real jerk.'_

Kurumu was ready for the final step, _'Now I just make Danny-kun my slave and I win...'_ She blushed, as this would be her first... "Danny...kun," Danny was stunned at first when she pressed her chest to his face and tightly wrapped her arms around his head, then he started freaking out, "You're sad, aren't you, Dan-kun? Sorry... Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better."

Outside the academy; Moka is sitting on the steps she sat on with Danny earlier that morning.

"I wonder ... what am I to Danny? Do I really just want to suck his blood? I..."

 _"... Naive one ... Danny is being manipulated."_

"Wah!"

 _"It's called a charm... It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave. But Danny is fighting it, I could sense his inner voice crying out earlier."_

"What's going on? A voice coming from the rosary..."

 _"I am another you. I am using the rosary as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psyche..."_

"Another me..."

 _"The succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male which receives the kiss of a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity... Hurry... at this rate Danny will be made into Kurumu's servant."_

Back in the infirmary Danny is on his back, on a bed, with Kurumu on all fours on top of him, she's going in for a kiss and he's transfixed by her magic.

"Ku-Kurumu." Danny is still resisting

 _'Even my heart has started to race, but... with this kiss, the charm spell will be complete... with this kiss, I can get back at Moka Akashiya!'_ Kurumu closes her eyes just an inch from success...

"W...ai...t." At the last second Danny reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"Mm... ...!? What?" Kurumu hadn't expected him to avoid her kiss.

"I'm sorry, I can't, its not like I don't want to ..." Danny spoke into her ear, not letting her pull out of his embrace, "There's someone I don't want to betray."

This hurt like a deep insult for the young Monster of the Night.

"It can't be," _'Even though I made it so that he couldn't possibly resist, he avoids a kiss and hugs me in spite of it',_ "Why... why do you hate me that much? Is **she** that much better than me...?"

"No, it's not like that ... You had me under a spell!"

"And I did everything I could for you!" She wasn't listening, her yōki started increasing, and something pushing out from her shoulder blades, "Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing!" Bat-like wings sprouted from her back and a spade tipped tail came out from under her skirt, her ears became pointed, and her fingernails grew long and sharp,

 _'So this is her true form, unfortunately I'm still pinned, I might have to reveal one of my own powers to get out of this alive.'_

Kurumu was having very different thoughts, _'Until now, I'd never lost to anyone... if only Moka Akashiya wasn't here...'_

"Ohhh, now I'm pissed!" Kurumu flew up and dived back down, "I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her!"

Dan was about to vanish and reappear behind Kurumu when the door burst open, and in came a vampire. The succubus and ghost boy stopped what they were doing.

 **"Stop it!"** Moka yelled, "Dan...Danny."

"Moka!" Danny halfway felt relieved half like he was caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Get your hands off!" Moka pushed Kurumu off the bed and out through the window.

"What? Kyaaaaa!" Kurumu was thrown far away by the force.

"I'm sorry you got wrapped up in it, Danny. That girl is a succubus, she can bewitch men just by looking at them. It seems she wants revenge on me, and in order to get it she's targeted you." Moka walked over to the broken window.

"Yeah, I kind of got that. I can handle myself you know, this isn't my first time being mind under a spell or mind controlled."

While her back was turned Kurumu's prehensile tail shot out and wrapped around Moka's neck pulling her out the window,

"No!" Danny reached out Moka's rosary brushed his fingertips but she was quickly pulled out of reach. For someone just using wings the young succubus was a pretty fast flier. Danny turned invisible and flew out, landing on a tree branch as soon a they were in sight. Unable hold the other girl up with her tail Kurumu dropped Moka on the ground.

Danny saw Moka duck behind a tree and Kurumu swooping around to divebomb her. He launched from his perch, as fast as he could, "Get down!" Dan shouted, tackling Moka as Kurumu's nails sliced through the tree like butter. She took out the line of small trees on the way back up.

Kurumu called out taunts at Moka, "Ahahaha, stupid vamp all you have is strength! Now just give up and die already!"

"Danny is my precious friend, it has nothing to do with wanting blood," Moka declared in response, "I'd do anything to protect him."

"I feel the same and I want to be your friend even if it means giving up a little blood." Dan said wrapping his arms around her, in a reassuring hug.

Danny whirled around his hand glowing forming a dome shield to deflect Kurumu's attack. The succubus bounced off the green barrier, and flapped her wings as hard as she could to regain altitude.

Kurumu flew high above the trees and dived back down her hands posed to strike but a sudden spike in yo-ki below made her pause.

Dan dropped the shield, even though this was the second time, the enormous energy coming from Moka awed him.

Kurumu broke the tension, shouting out, "Don't mess with me, there's no way I could lose! Us succubi seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully select one man among many to be our destined one!"

"Is she serious?" Dan asked

"You got in the way of that Moka Akashiya," Kurumu continued "I can't let you get away with that, no matter what!"

"Guess she is."

"...So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me," Moka taunting her opponent, "Frail egotistical woman..."

Kurumu divebombed Moka, her razor sharp nails tracing an arc in the air, "Realize your place!" Just before she reached the vampire girl, Moka disappeared and reappeared right behind Kurumu.

"Slow," Moka grabbed Kurumu's tail.

"Ah! My tail!"

"Why don't I tear off this tail and those wings of yours so you never fly again!" Moka jerked up on the succubus tail.

"Nooo!" Kurumu was swung up and over Moka's head, "Kyaauu!"

The impact of Kurumu hitting the ground created a crater, "Ack!" Kurumu coughed up blood as she bounced a little off the ground.

Moka let go of the tail and landed lightly on the fractured ground.

"Calm yourself, that attack was too straightforward. Am I too difficult for you?" Moka smirked down at the terrified succubus, "Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naive little girl... I'll make it so that you can never stand up to me again."

The menacing aura coming off Moka made Kurumu shiver with fear and start to cry. "Ohh, um, uwaa..."

That's **it** he'd had enough.

Danny stopped Moka's ax kick with a crossguard enhanced with ecto-energy, the force pushing his feet into the earth, his knees nearly giving way before the pressure stop as soon as it started

"What is this?" Moka asked him, red eyes gleaming

"You don't need to kill her" returning her gaze with burning green.

As she was wearing a skirt giving him a full view of her panties this was quite embarrassing position for both of them.

Moka removed her leg, "Hmph, don't misunderstand. I just didn't want your precious blood stolen away from me." she took back her rosary, "I'm definitely different than the other Moka." snapping it back on, sealing her power away once again. The pink haired Moka collapsed in Danny's arms, Kurumu had also passed out from fright so he flew them both back to the infirmary making sure they were separated .

He asked the nurse to watch over them and went to class, letting their teacher know they were both in the infirmary.

When he went back to get Moka, Kurumu was already gone, he took Moka to get some juice but she just ended up trying to suck his blood.

The next morning they walked to school together, talking and Moka hadn't bit him yet. The weather here seems to always be nice, maybe the atmosphere within the barrier around the school was climate controlled.

Moka told him about the rosary talking to her,"... it's strange isn't it, maybe the seal is weakening. Hey... if it comes to the point where the rosary's seal doesn't work anymore... Danny... You would still like me, right?"

"Dummy, don't be silly. Of course I will."

"...Dan-"

"Good morning!" A familiar voice said behind them.

"Oh, Kurumu-chan. Good morning." Dan greeted her.

 **"What now?!"** said Moka, becoming distressed by the succubus's presence.

"Dan-kun... I baked some cookies won't you eat them with me?"

"Mm," inhaling the smell of fresh baked cookies, "those do smell good but uh, why me?"

"Ohhhh," Kurumu blushed, "remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one? I've decided... its Dan!"

"Pardon?"

"Oh Dan-kun, you risked your life to protect me, and now I've totally fallen for you!"

The two girls made eye contact glaring at each other, Kurumu staking a silent challenge, and Moka realizing she now had competition.

They started fighting over him, Danny got the feeling this was just the beginning. Beginning of what though?

Now let's see what's going on outside of Yokai Academy...

Sam went to Ouran Academy, they were used to picky spoiled students so it wasn't hard to get permission to wear an altered uniform on school grounds, even though this is normally against most schools's rules this wasn't a problem. [AN: If anyone want to take this as a challenge then please keep in mind that ghosts and monsters exist in this world and that Sam will reappear in this story later.]

Tsukune Aono had failed the entrance exam to high school his only option to further his education was to find a vocational school lest he be doomed to be a dropout. Who knows? Because we won't be seeing him again... probably.

Jazz was enjoying the endless study and harsh due dates of the Ivy League college she got into at 17.

Tucker Foley is well... making kissy faces at his PDA while trying not to think about how his two best friends went off to the other side of the world without him. Sparing a glance at a disc labeled 'Japanese 1' (that was strewn about with the rest of his tech junk that he refused to throw out) which he used when he uploaded the Cramtastic program to an Mp3 for Danny to subliminally learn conversational Japanese, he wondered how well it ended up working.

 **PS please review**


	4. Fish Tails

**Disclaimer: I, Phantom Thunder do not own Danny Phantom, Rosario to Vampire, etc. I'm just trying to become a writer as a hobby.**

"It's … it's really alright? Danny…"

"Y-yeah..."

Moka and Danny are all alone in a secluded area of the school grounds, both of their cheeks are flushed red.

"Oh... I'm so happy, Danny."

"Moka..." he whispered her name as their faces drew nearer.

Their breaths heavy and their hearts beating hard, Dan and Moka had their eyes locked on one another.

"This is the first time you know... that you let me suck your blood! Mm!" The young vampiress bit into the ghost boy's neck drawing out the freely offered crimson treat.

This pair of adventurous youths attend a secret school for monsters: Youkai Private Academy.

It has been a month since the first of the semester and Danny still doesn't know why Vlad needed him to mingle with adolescent monsters in Japan.

 **Gong GONG gong** the bell rang.

In order to better learn how to live among humans, students join one of a variety of clubs within the school. Danny and Moka explored the festival of sorts where all the upperclassmen were advertising their clubs trying to get new members. The girls tennis club invited her to join, but the two of them had already decided they would join the same club, and the tennis club didn't want to go coed. Besides, neither of them were particularly athletic by any means so joining one of the sports or martial arts clubs was a no go. All the ones after that were left were weird clubs filled with perverts that wanted to take advantage of Moka. Like making love potions, doing nude photo shoots, and who knows what else.

Danny was looking around for a somewhat normal club, preferably an astronomy club, stargazing with Moka would be great and he could impress her with space trivia. But what if she thought that was lame? Danny's contemplations were interrupted by a commotion surrounding one of the clubs, a crowd boys were surrounding the girls of the swimming club sashaying through the hall. They were, or rather Dan was invited into the club by the club president. She introduced herself as Ichinose Tamao. Danny couldn't help imagining Moka in a swimsuit, and before he knew it Moka had signed them up for the swimming club.

For someone who was so enthusiastic not so long ago Moka was surprisingly hesitant, she didn't even put on a swimsuit. Danny offered to help teach her to swim, but she still wouldn't get near the pool.

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

 _If Moka doesn't like swimming, why are we here?_ Dan and Moka awkwardly sat at a pool table while everyone else was enjoying themselves, doing just about whatever they wanted.

Until the captain noticed his lack of participation, Ichinose came over to invite them in she wrapped her arms around Dan's neck.

The rest of the swimming club girls dragged Dan into the pool, enthusiastically tearing off his uniform, replacing it with swimming trunks. Moka covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, while peeking through her fingers.

When Danny was out of earshot Ichinose suggested that Moka leave if she didn't have any intention of swimming, her sweet and charming demeanor switching to harsh and rude in an instant.

Then the swim captain tried to get friendly with Dan, which made Moka mad and storm off.

Everyone else was having a good time, even though they were all sending jealous looks at them, all the guys were mad at Danny for getting so much attention, all the girls wished they had gotten him for themselves.

Everybody was having fun and fooling around when at an unknown signal the entire swimming club transformed into sea monsters, mostly mermaids by the look of them.

"Don't worry we won't take your whole life!" The mermaids shouted as they chased the boys trying to swim away.

They wanted to drain the life force out of Danny and the other boys, but at least they weren't going to kill them, then Danny would have to step in and risk revealing his secret.

"You have a lot of energy, even better you smell just like a human!" The club president, was trying to bite him… with her mouthful of razor sharp teeth. He was having difficulty holding her back, she was a lot stronger than she looks.

 _Great... just great._

The other members finished off the freshmen, the boys that is, there were a couple new girls. Danny spotted a young selkie girl being coaxed to join in by the older mermaids, one girl that looked like a koi fish was just staying out of it, but his attention was drawn back to the one that currently trying to drain away his half-life. The ring leader, Ichinose Tamao.

"You know, I wouldn't recommend that, I might give you a stomach ache."

"Nice try..." she attempted to use her superior strength and maneuverability in water against him, but Dan barely managed to keep her at bay. "The truth is, I've had my sight set on you since the entrance ceremony. Ever since then I've spent all my time dreaming about you. It's just you see.. you have such a yummy smell, just like a human, Dan-kun!"

Right about then Moka rushed up and jumped in, as if a live wire were thrown in, the water sparked with electricity. Moka flailed and sank, she was drowning! Kurumu ran up shouting that that if he didn't save Moka, she would die. A vampire's weakness is water!

 _'What?! Then why would she…?'_

Panicking Danny dived after her, speeding through the water, the green light of his eyes illuminating the pool, his ghostly aura creating bubbles around Danny in his human form.

 _'There!'_ Moka was just ahead sinking limp almost at the bottom, sparks arcing off of her. Dan reached out, _'I'm so sorry…'_

 **Fwoosh!**

As if a bomb had gone off underwater spray shot high into the air, when the massive amount of water came back down, creating a wave that pushed the mermaids towards the edges. A shadow stood atop the surface of the pool, like a silhouette standing on a stormy sea seen before one meets their end. Once all the water fell like and the mist dissipated, like a rain clearing up, the sun comes back out. Dan stood on the surface of the water with a white haired moka in his arms, both of them perfectly dry.

The mermaids attack with their captain's lead

By pushing down on his shoulder Moka lifts herself high enough to springboard off Dan's face, leaving a red footprint.

Mermaids jump after her, Moka punched Ichinose in the face and in a single fluid motion she kicks the other two's fishy butts. Meanwhile. ..

 _"Ghost stinger."_ Danny whispered sending an electric charge into the water knocking the rest of the swim club out cold,. It started raining blood spray and fish girls, looking up he saw Moka falling back down, without hesitating Danny jumps towards her.

Dan tries catching Moka but she knocks him away, springboarding off him onto solid ground. Danny manages to land on the edge of the pool a and immediately runs over to her calling out "Moka-san!" she slaps him in the face, he stumbles back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Danny?!" Kurumu cries out, running over.

"The other Moka cried. Due to her inferiority complex about being different from others she blamed herself for not being able to swim. She's always had to live with being hurt in human society like that."

Her bright blood red eyes bore into him, leaving him speechless.

"The kind of men who are unable to think of anything but themselves have no right to come near me!" she turned to leave, "Stay out of my sight Daniel."

The next day Moka didn't show up for school, it was raining so he brought an umbrella to the girls dorm and waited till the last minute, ended up having to use his powers to make it on time.

Moka did eventually return to school three days later saying she'd fallen into a deep sleep to rejuvenate but had overslept.

He, Moka and Kurumu joined the newspaper club that Miss Nekonome had told them about in class before but she ended up forgetting to recruit anyone so the only members were themselves and the president of the newspaper club.

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long with such a short chapter. I've been really busy and had to rewrite this a few times. I'm honestly astounded that so many people like this story I don't think my writing is that good. Please comment any constructive criticism and PM me about any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Also Danny uses keigo (polite/formal speach) with Inner Moka and calls her Moka-san instead of just Moka like with Outer Moka who he is more familiar with.**

 **Here's a list of characters that will possibly make a cameo or become a supporting character in the future and what their species is. Any other suggestions would be nice. And I'm considering giving everybody a roommate .**

 **Rapunzel from Tangled as a shy Kejourou.**

 **Elsa from Frozen as an out of control Yuki Onna.**

 **Killer B from Naruto as a rapping Ushi Oni**

 **Naruto as an energetic Youko**

 **Gaara from Naruto/ Kim Diehl from Soul Eater as possibly twins or amalgamation Tanuki**

 **Kushina or Mito from Naruto as a temperamental Yokō (but of different kind than Kuyo)**


	5. Bad Moon Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to anybody else. I'm just a hero- I mean a writer as a hobby.**

 **Bad Moon Rising aka Vampires Don't Sparkle, Werewolves Do.**

 **AN: Due a series of setbacks, misfortune, and distractions. Such as my tablet's self-destruction and Pokémon I've put off updating this chapter but here it is. Also "senpai" is the proper spelling in romaji but its pronounced "sempai" so I may be spelling it either way in this fic so just bear with me.**

Amongst the hustle and bustle of the other students, Danny Fenton was on his way to morning classes. When he was suddenly ambushed and forced off the path. Reflexively Danny rolled to ground then sprung up and around to face his opponent.

"C'mon, Danny," the puppy eyed vampire reached out to him, "I wanna suck your blood!"

"Wai- sto- just a..."

But Moka wasn't listening she forcefully embraced him, sinking her teeth into his neck, and letting the warm, crimson fluid that gushed out run down her throat. Little did she know that in a mere second the power within it could release, turning it bright green and glowing.

After she drank his blood Moka would cup her cheeks, her body squirming from excitement, and tell him his blood was simply the best. This has become a regular occurence for them.

Instead of complaining about how she hasn't let up on the bloodsucking, taking every opportunity for a drink, Fenton just accepted that he did have much say in the matter annyways. However, if wasn't for the recovery ability of a halfa then he might've already died from blood loss.

Just about as soon as they were back on their way to school, "Dan-kun!" Kurumu's voice called from behind, "Today we start going to the club together right?"

Danny turned to greet her and gets his face pulled into two soft pillows, or rather a succubus's chest.

"Wah, Kurumu-chan! Mmph…"

"I'm just so happy I can be in the same club as you!"

 _'Gahh! Can't breathe!'_ Danny weakly flailed his arms.

Still, Kurumu didn't pay attention to him at all, too busy giving Moka a challenging look and thinking, 'Huhu, Dan is my "Destined One," so just watch me deepen my connection with Dan into a lovely relationship. … Because I'm not going to lose to you, Akashiya Moka!'

Moka "Hmph!"ed as Kurumu stuck her tongue out at her.

Danny was forcibly ripped from Kurumu's smuffocating grasp by his arm, he didn't need to look to know that it was Moka squeezing arm. But when he did, she was clearly upset, as if he had done something wrong. Although he had no idea what that could've been. Clueless

Two girls fighting over one guy, each trying to take him for herself, via tug o war. Neither meant to hurt him, with monstrous strength well… thing happen.

Danny was ripped in half… sort of… he grew two heads. Which normally is pretty freaky, but when it's just an embarrassing transformation slip up. Unfortunately for Danny, he had already instigated rumours of him being a vampire. So help him if he showed up to class he would have to start a dozen rumors just to keep people guessing. Under no circumstances could anyone find out what he really was. The stereotypical image of a ghost in Japan is a white kimono with a spectral tail surrounded by orbs of light called hitodama or hi no tama. And obviously passing through solid objects, turning invisible, possessing people, etc. are kind of dead give aways, no pun intended.

But the priority right now is to make sure they don't cause a commotion and draw the attention of the students up ahead.

"Aah, just great." both heads spoke in unison then looked in opposite directions at the two girls on either side of himself.

"Anything else you have two of?" Kurumu asked with a strange look in her eyes and blushing cheeks while pressing her chest against him, enveloping his arm in her bosom.

There's no telling what Moka was thinking, but it was probably along the lines of trying to decide which neck to bite first.

* * *

Despite that near disaster they got through classes without incident. And so when it came time for club activities the three of them ended up on the first row in front of Nekonome-sensei with nobody else in the room. "Now let's begin newspaper club activities." Sensei announced.

Were they really the only club members?

"Excuse me!" came a voice from the door.

"Ah. Here he is now "

"Man, I'm sorry. Here I am, late on the first day." the newcometrt spoke in an Osakan acceent. "Greetings." his other notable aspects included that his hir was held back by a hairband, a bright smile that showed offf his glistening teeth, and that he was currently carrying two bouquets of red roses."Im the president of this newspaper club Morieoka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya."

He wasted no time giving the girls the flowrs. He was so smooth, it was almost impressive, like he was only addresing one of the them, but at the same time. "Ooh, the teacher told me about. What a beautiful new club member you are!"

It was like the guy was glittering with coolness, if perhaps from trying too hrd "YOu can call me Gin. Gin-chan is good too. Aah... red flowrrs arwe always suitable for such lovely ladies."

"Gin-kun is the only second year club member. Just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know about this club, okay?" the teacher informed them.

"Heh, you can count on me." their senpai assured them with a smile and thumbs up. You could practically see the sparkles.

Kurumu took the opportunity, or any really, to get get close to Danny. Moka tried, yet failed regadless, not to pay it any heed. It didn't change, no matter how that _succubus_ tried seducing him, now that she had resolved to win his heart without using Charm Magic.

"Dan-kun, I'm not very good with this sort of flirty guy." Kurumu whispered.

Nekonome-sensei went to the door, sliding it open, "Well, I must be going, since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kun."

"OK. Leave it to me." he reassured her.

Did that teacher ever take her position seriously? Well what can you expect from a cat right? "Sorry, see you later everyone. Make friends with your sempai!" she said closing the door behind herself.

Hmm, well lets see." Gin-senpai got behind the podium, "First I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda club this is! The goal of the newspaper club is publish the school newspaper!" with a serious expression (the first they'd seen from him) as if that wasn't been completly obvious. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things in the academy and pputting them in the newspaper. We'll put into edangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this aint gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined you should prepare yourself."

GOKU... [AN: onomapoetia for gulping]

Moka broke the silence, "He seems like ... someone we can depend on, right? More so than I thought."

"Uh... yeah sure." Danny rpied

Gin slyly grinned. "Just messin with ya! Lets have some fun without all the strict talk," he held up a sheet of paper for them to see, "This our poster ad. Lets put it up on the back wall."

"Hai!" the three kohai responded.

Getting up from the desk, Moka thought over their day so far, Danny got even more mysterious, they joined a club together, since she was confident in her writing ability so she do well, they had met a new friend. Moka's first impresion of Morieoka Ginei was that his Osakan accent sounded genuine and his demeanor was flirtatous.

Gin had them pull a couple chairs over to stick the posters above the chalk board with tape. They had enough posters to hang up all over school, so they probably be doing just that later on. Danny examined the picture used for the posters, it was Nekonome-sensei with a text bubble that said "Ta-da!", what took him a while to figure out was the kana and kanji that read "If you have a chance, make sure to read Youkai Newspaper - Newspaper Club" partialy because of the four different fonts and partially because reading Japanese is harder than speaking it especially when you cheat with a sublimnal learning program that has more than a few bugs.

While Danny was making faces at the poster in his hands the girls were standing on their tip toes ontop of the chairs reaching as high as they could while Gin directed, basically just telling them where to put the posters.

"Sempai is this high enough?" Moka asked.

"No, just a bit higher."

"Huh?" Kurumu complained, she was aready straining, "What, even higher?"

"Yeah, much much higher!"

 _'Sometimes he's flirty and other times serious. Just what kind of guy is Gin-sempai?'_

"Even higher?" the girls struggled to reach even slightly higher.

Gin squats down with a wird expression, so Danny went over to see if he was okay.

"Uhn!" Kurumu moans

"Are you alright?" Moka asks, worried about the other girl.

That was when Danny saw what Gin was staring at: Moka's and Kuumu's panties. So obviously he did the logical thing and stood in the way of his view.

"Senpai what do you think you're doing?" Danny took a 'on to you' pose with his hands on his hips, "Are you really making them put the posters up so high so you can do this?"

Gin stood up looking completely innocent, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, don't pretend you don't know! You were just looking up their skirts weren't you?"

"Huh, nonsense," Gin said, literally waving it off, "There's no way I'm that kinda guy who'd do something so low." Acting like Dan was just being silly.

The girls had noticed the commotion and come down off the chairs. "What's going on?" they asked.

"Oh, well this dude .." Gin pointed at Danny, "Says he got an eyeful of your panties."

"EH!?" Their jaws dropped, eyes widened, and cheeks blushed.

"No, it was sempai who..." they both turned to him looking mortally shocked and embarrassed. "Wait it's a misunderstanding! I mean, I did sorta accidentally see your panties too, but it was sempai who-" SLAP! SLAP! The girls stormed off with a huff after leaving their handprints on Danny's red, swelling face.

Gin-senpai just laughed at him as if this was all a joke, "You really are a moron! Thanks to you, today's meeting is done for."

* * *

Shortly afterward Moka was in the ladies washroom, her face still flushed, "Oh dear ... I wonder if Danny really did peek? How embarrassing." Moka lifted her skirt a little and peered down, "Which one was it today anyways?"

 _'What are you doing?'_ The voice from the rosary spoke inside her hesd.

"Kyaaa! " Moka cried out, "Oh, it's you."

 _'What do you mean 'Oh, it's you'... More importantly you had best take care...'_

"Huh?"

 _'I smell something dangerous about him! A scent as if he is hiding some strong power! Be careful of that 'Gin' male.'_

* * *

That night Morieoka Ginei gazed up at the moon, "Heh, the moon is pretty tonight. Beauty ... just like yours, Akashiya Moka."

* * *

The next morning, Moka was giving Danny the cold shoulder. "I... I don't like dirty guys!"

Cluelessly Danny pointed to himself like _'Who me?'_ , it took him a second to catch on then hurry to catch up with Moka. "Hey, wait, are you still mad?" Stupid question, "I told you what happened yesterday was an accident." Danny may have shortcutted through the girls' locker room back home when he went ghost, but he would never go aworse looking up skirts. Not that he could explain that without making things worse.

"It doesn't matter, I don't know you anymore!" However her words and thoughts were quite different. _'I'm not serious but... I'm not going to speak to him for a while as revenge for peeping.'_ She continued walking without so much as sparing him a glance the rest of the way to school.

Gin had been watching them, they're closeness bothered him, but he would need to investigate before taking action. "Hey, 'scuse me! You girls!" He called out to two walking by him.

"Huh?" They replied in unison.

"Have a sec?" He gave his standard brilliant smile that seemed to sparkle, "There's a little something I'd like you to tell me."

Of course, they were immediately entranced.

' _Wow!_ ❤'

'Who is this guy? He's so cool!'

"What is it?" Once again in sync.

"That gaijin and Moka-san are always together, but... are they dating?"

"Oh, he's just after Moka-san," the fair haired one said to her friend before addressing Gin, "Well, I'm not really sure, they don't really match do they?"

"Fenton-kun seemed mysterious, being an exchange student and all, but he's got kinda of a loser vibe."

"'Though he is sorta cute."

"Yeah, but Moka-san has the kind of beauty that charms even other girls."

"But listen... rumor has it that people have seen Moka-san kissing Dan-kun on the neck! They might be dating."

"Wha... his neck," a shadow fell over Gin's face, "A kiss on his neck... you say?"

"?"

His demeanor changed again, pulling on his hair and tears coming to his eyes, "No way! You're kidding me?! You've gotta be kidding me! Dan-kuuuuun?!"

The senpai's sudden freak out freaked out the two first year girls. "Kyaa! What's with him?"

* * *

Later on, after school Kurumu was looking around for her Destined One, wanting to apologise for overreacting earlier, as long as he was sorry for seeing _them_ that is. Honestly she wasn't ready for that level of relationship yet. She hadn't even the courage to hold his hand or kiss him ... yet.

The shy succubus hadn't even considered her previous indecent behavior as particularly intimate, if somewhat embarrassing. Blame it on poor (by 'poor' I mean 'totally screwed up') maternal influence.

She spotted him on the first floor, _'It's Dan!...',_ her heart fluttered at the mere sight of him, "Daaan... Hey, um... Huh?" Gin-senpai came up behind Dan and called out to him, "Yo, Fenton." So Kurumu did the obvious thing and hid behind a pillar to eavesdrop.

"Oh, hey Gin, or Gin-sempai, or is it just Sempai?"

"Don't matter. Hey, today's club activities will be held outside. Why don'cha come with me?"

Senpai led him out of the school, under the assumption that they were going to be doing field work of some kind.

Except no one else was there, "Are we early?"

"Hahaha, don'cha worry, everybody'll be comin' soon."

They continued walking, it was Gin who brought up yesterday it wasn't like either of them had forgotten.

"By the way, sorry about yesterday. Moka-san got majorly pissed didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did! She hasn't spoken to me all day!"

Right about then Gin-senpai stopped, "Heh heh, we're here. This is the place, Dan-kun."

"...Here?"

"Look, over there! There's a little window up there. Why doncha take a peek inside?"

"Huh...? Why...?"

"It's not gonna bite, just take a look! It'll be interestin'."

 **So this is it for now I'm going to post the rest when I have time...**

 **Also I appreciate any comments, constructive criticism, and ideas (most of mine are for the second year)**

 **Also I'd like to clear some stuff up this is post season two Danny Phantom maybe early season three, but Vlad didn't become Mayor though Sam's Mom did and the power trip resulted in Sam getting sent a rich kid school in Japan. 'Dan' is the fanon name for Future Evil Danny, in canon Danny has been called Dan/Dan-o (he's been called a lot of things mostly insulting). I don't like it though or the fact that Danny would react very negatively to a simply shortened version of his name, I prefer Dark Phantom and will be using that for this story but thats... _Spoilers!_**


	6. Hungry like the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I disclaim!... Blah blah blah...**

 **I dont own anything belonging to anybody else, including Danny Phantom and Rosario to Vampire. Blah blah blah...**

 **Im just a hero... I mean a writer for fun (and internal anguish.)**

AN: I meant to do this in a single chapter but whatever, here's part two. And sorry its so short Im trying to get past some writers block if i can Ill go back later and fill in details... I much rather get to the rest of the story.

Yeah, so our unfortunate teenaged ghost hero turned ordinary highschooler/monster fighter Danny Fenton has just gotten himself an eyeful of the girls _very occupied_ changing room.

And good ol' Gin decided to snap a picture with his digital camera for blackmail or something and left Danny to be chased by angry mostly half-dressed girls wielding various improvised weapons. Of he was able to get away by splitting in two and distracting them with that copy.

The real him met up with Kurumu who had been watching the whole thing. Then they went looking for Moka and eventually found her, but not before Gin did.

Gin was adamant about getting Moka as his girlfriend and since far he's just flopped so far he decided to go for brute force. That worked out alright at first even though after her friends showed up Moka ended up transforming becoming much stronger, but he was still too fast for her to even touch him. And best of all she was just as hot if not hotter in this form!

But that stupid gaijin Fenton got in the way, creating some sort of shock-wave that tripped him off his feet right into Inner Moka's grasp which wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't kicked him halfway across campus.

The next morning printed the story about the school Peeping Tom, which for the clincher they exposed the identity of whom. The werewolf had to deal with all the angry girls, but its not like he actually got in any real trouble for it. For one it was his own club that "exposed" him and without proof for that matter. So the whole thing was soon forgotten and Gin just got better at peeping, like turning the flash off on his camera.

 **Coming soon: Troublemaker and Mizore Business**

 **...so look forward to whenever those chapters come out.**


End file.
